


I miss you, and other codes

by captainmarvel (DramionesLady)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramionesLady/pseuds/captainmarvel
Summary: Post CA:TWSMaria and Nat catch up at a benefit. Ft. Feelings, sex, and fancy clothes.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	I miss you, and other codes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! 
> 
> Blackhill fans how we feeling? 
> 
> Me: multiple WIP’s. Real life deadlines to meet. 
> 
> Also me: Great time to write another oneshot! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Maria was running late, and every vehicle in DC seemed determined to block her path. 

  
Having left Stark Industries late (thanks to a severely incompetent assistant she was going to be talking to Stark himself about) she’d barely had time to go home and change before heading back out the door.

Thankfully, Maria hadn’t had to fuss over her wardrobe for the occasion, given Pepper’s penchant for gifting her beautiful clothes that suited benefits, balls, galas, and other such functions perfectly. Tonight she’d pulled on a navy blue gown with long sleeves, fitted to allow her to still move comfortably. The fact that these ostentatious events were now a regular part of Maria’s calendar was something she was even now adjusting to.

In the months since SHIELD’s fall, though she’d been coordinating with Fury behind the scenes, most of her time was dedicated to her role at SI, and to liaising with the Avengers.

Attending events like this for a mission was one thing. There was a clear directive there, not to mention cover identities, earpieces, and a myriad of weapons at her side. Going to rein in superheroes and represent Stark’s company though... well that was a whole new operation. Tonight, though, she just wanted to get there.

After an agonising drive where she felt as if every red light in the goddamned city was conspiring against her, Maria pulled up to the benefit, and made her way directly inside. 

Tonight’s event was a fundraiser for tech scholarships being sponsored by Rand Enterprises, a contemporary of SI that they held a (mostly) lighthearted rivalry with. 

The Avengers had been invited along as both a flashy statement to draw donations, and as a way to strengthen their public image after the business of the Triskelion the year before, when the media had started their crusade against those members affiliated with SHIELD. 

Speaking of...Maria was relieved to spot a flash of red hair as she entered the vast ballroom, and she picked her way through the crowd as unobtrusively as possible, everyone caught up in their own conversations, managing to swipe a drink from a passing server without faltering.

Nat stood talking to Wilson, her back to Maria, but as she got close Sam through up a wave and Natasha turned towards her. 

Maria almost stopped in her tracks, taking in Nat in all her splendour. She was wearing a suit in a rich grey fabric that looked perfectly tailored to her frame, with a soft white shirt beneath the jacket, the top few buttons left undone to reveal a hint of her collarbone. Maria had the urge to reach out and feel the fabric beneath her fingertips, to trace the points where it met Nat’s skin. 

Maria glanced down self-consciously, but then let out a burst of laughter to see that Nat had completed her ensemble with leather biker boots. Maria knew she’d had the well-loved shoes for almost a decade, and they’d seen better days, but on Nat they somehow looked right, even in such a contrary setting. 

“Did you ride your bike here?” Maria said in lieu of a greeting. 

“I didn’t want to be late,” Nat said, quirking an eyebrow in challenge. Maria narrowed her gaze. 

“I need to fire my assistant,” Maria replied, hoping Nat would hear the apology. 

“Have you heard of Natalie Rushman? I hear she’s great. Flexible, too. If you were looking for a replacement.” Nat brushed some invisible lint from her jacket sleeve. Apology accepted. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, ” Maria said, feeling a smile about the corners of her mouth. “I’m in dire need of some flexibility.” Nat returned a smirk of her own in kind. 

“I’m sure I could set something up,” Nat mused. “Something to help ease that tension.” Maria took a quick swallow of her drink. Nat’s smile quirked wider.

“Hey, Hill,” Sam said awkwardly after a few beats of silence, looking between her and Nat a few times. 

“Hey Wilson,” Maria replied, taking her eyes off of Nat with effort.

“Well... I’m gonna go save Steve from his fan club,” Sam announced a bit too loudly, clapping Nat on the shoulder. “You two have fun.” 

Sam made off into the crowd towards a gaggle of elderly women surrounding Rogers on the other side of the room.

“So, he knows,” Maria rubbed a hand across her brow. “Should I be worried about that?” Nat shook her head decisively. 

“He’s been a good friend on the road.” It’d been some time since they’d seen each other out of the field. Nat, Sam, and Steve were busy not only with Avengers duties but also hunting down the Soldier. 

Maria dropped her hand back to her side. She looked at the woman before her, and felt her lingering annoyance at the traffic dissipate. They were both here now. 

“You look good,” Nat said quietly once Sam got out of earshot, running her eyes over Maria’s dress with an intensity that felt almost tangible. She stepped closer into Maria’s space, not far enough to be too noticeable to anyone watching, but near enough that Maria could feel her there, feel the narrowing space between them crackle with something indeterminable. How? She asked herself, not for the first time. How had she gotten here? How had she gotten so lucky? 

“It’s all Pepper’s doing,” Maria replied, suddenly flustered, running a hand over the rim of her glass. 

“Remind me to thank Pepper, then,” Nat lowered her voice. “I’ve been wondering what you’d be wearing all day.” 

Maria felt a tingle of goosebumps skitter up the back of her neck. 

“A certain agent once told me blue was my colour,” Maria said. Then, glancing around to make sure nobody was paying them much mind — luckily Stark and Thor were holding court near the stage — she added, “you should see what’s underneath.” 

Nat’s eyes flashed with heat, and she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. “How long before we can get out of here, Commander?” 

“Unfortunately, I’ve got to do my job first,” Maria made herself say. She touched her hand to Nat’s elbow, and gave her a look that was a promise. “Thankfully, I’m pretty good at my job.” 

***

By the time Maria had finished doing her rounds, Natasha was getting in her head about things.

She was leant up against a pillar with Barton, who was talking away at her absentmindedly, whilst Nat watched Maria in her new world. Given how much distaste they shared for this public schmoozing, it was impossible to tell from Maria’s face. She talked to people with a decided concentration, made the right remarks to guide a conversation, and seemed to have an innate sense for when an Avenger was about to get themselves into trouble, swooping in to save Thor from starting a wrestling match or Steve from debating with yet another idiotic billionaire.

Despite her impatience, as Nat watched the scene she couldn’t help but be overcome with admiration at the way that Maria had adapted herself to this environment, using the skills that gave her authority over agents to navigate board rooms, ballrooms, and press corps, not to mention still keeping the Avengers on task and villains-of-the-week handled. 

It had her feeling... something... something big and unyielding in the centre of her stomach. Something that failed to be smothered, even when she was overseas hunting down a ghost. Those kinds of somethings... they’d never really talked about. She watched Maria tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, watched the line of her jaw as she conversed with the well-to-do, imagining her lips tracing that line.

She was well and truly fucked. 

“Earth to Tasha,” Barton said, waving a hand in front of her face. 

“Hmm?” Nat scowled at him, swatting his hand away. He seemed to be waiting for a response to something he’d said.“Are you still angry at me for not coordinating suits?” she guessed.

Barton patted down his truly hideous purple ensemble with a flourish. 

“Hey, don’t be jealous that you’re not on my level,” he replied. The bandaid across his nose undercut any cool he was trying to project. “I still think you would’ve rocked this. But, no, that’s not what I asked. I said, is everything okay?” 

Nat turned her full attention to Barton, “Why do you ask?”

“Honestly, for a spy you can be so transparent sometimes.” 

Nat tried to brush him off with another wave of her hand and a stern look, but at this point in their friendship, Clint was immune.

“Listen, I’m not gonna push things, but you can talk to me,” Barton said, expression turned sincere. “Anytime, about anything, or any one .” At this he looked meaningfully in Maria’s direction. Subtle as a sledgehammer. 

“I know,” Nat said. Clint gave a single nod, waggling his eyebrows.

“And if it was about a Commander who works for a mutual friend of ours…”

“I know,” Nat repeated.Clint had a shit-eating grin on his face. Dumbass. 

“Are you blushing, Tasha?” he asked, nudging her foot with his.

“Are you fond of being conscious?” Nat returned, deadpan. Clint let out a laugh.

“Looks like she’s finishing up,” Barton said, backing away from Nat with his hands in his pockets.“Later, Tasha.”

“Thanks,” Nat murmured under her breath. Barton through her a salute.

Nat rolled her eyes, turning to see that indeed, Maria was on her way over. Her chest fluttered with involuntary delight.There was a flush of colour across Maria’s cheeks, and Nat couldn’t wait to feel that warmth beneath her hands. 

“I’m getting tired,” Maria announced as she reached her, setting down an empty glass.

“Me too.”

“Yours or mine?”

“I have a better idea.”

***

By some stroke of genius, anticipating the traffic of the city and their own impatience, Nat had rented a room nearby.With the click of the keycard they stumbled into the suite, already tangled up in one another. 

Maria’s back hit the door as Nat closed it and pushed her up against the surface, taking her face in her hands and bringing her in for a kiss that was suddenly tender, her thumbs brushing against the lines of Maria’s jaw. 

After a timeless few moments of leisurely kisses, one stretching into another with the slow pull of honey, Nat pulled back, breathless, her mouth bright. 

“I missed you,” Nat said suddenly, seeming unsure of herself even as she heard the words aloud. Maria was dumbstruck. They didn’t usually say things like that. Not out loud.

Seeing a flash of panic in Nat’s eyes, Maria quickly responded in kind, “I missed you too.” 

It was the simple truth, and it hung suspended between them for an instant, before expanding into recognition. 

“Okay,” Nat whispered. Maria smiled, bending down to recapture Nat’s mouth, the intensity of their earlier impatience returning to fill the kiss with new heat. 

Maria slid one hand down Nat’s neck and onto her shirt collar, playing with the texture of it against the pads of her fingertips. Nat reached back and shucked off her jacket, providing Maria with better access. 

The shirt was a silky material that flowed beneath Maria’s hands like something liquid, warmed by Nat’s skin beneath. Nat pressed herself forwards, her body fitting itself to Maria’s shape against the door, and Maria felt the curve of Nat’s breasts push against her own. 

Maria moaned against Nat’s mouth, moving to hold Nat’s hips to her, and Nat ran a hand over Maria’s bicep, flexing to feel the muscle there. Maria felt her own hips flex, longing to meet Nat’s, but Nat stepped just out of reach. 

Still holding onto Maria’s arm, Nat pulled back taking a few steps  towards the bed, “Are you going to undress me?” 

Maria followed, and felt a rush of wetness at the low rasp of Nat’s tone. She nodded fervently for a second before finding her voice, “Please.” 

Nat laughed, and Maria laughed too at her sudden formality. 

A second later, though, with her hands unbuttoning Nat’s shirt, Maria’s was back to quiet reverence. Maria trailed her mouth over each expanse of skin revealed to her, taking care to pay special attention to the point on Nat’s sternum that had her holding onto Maria’s head, to keep her at that spot for as long as she’d have it so. Maria smiled against Nat’s skin, bruising a heated kiss to the point only to cool it with her tongue. Nat’s breath came quicker with each caress, and she carded her fingers into Maria’s hair to guide her ministrations. Having seen to that spot sufficiently —for the moment— Maria made swift work of the final buttons, and Nat slid the shirt from her shoulders to pool onto the floor. 

Nat put a hand under Maria’s chin, guiding her back to her full height, and unclasped her own bra, allowing it to join the shirt without a look in its direction. There was something in the movement that made Maria’s stomach flutter happily. 

“I missed you,” Maria said again, looking Nat in the eyes. Nat flushed across her chest, and Maria dropped her attention to the pretty blush there, and to Nat’s breasts. 

Maria lightly brushed her knuckle over one of Nat’s nipples, watching it harden under her touch. She ran the knuckle over the soft underside of Nat’s breast, before taking it in her hand and repeating the motions on the other side. Nat gave a breathy laugh. 

“I missed you too,” she said wryly. Maria bent to take a nipple into her mouth. “And also that.” Nat added as Maria laved attention onto the hard bud, alternating between delicate drags of her teeth and tender strokes of her tongue. 

Maria reached down to the fastening of Nat’s suit pants, quickly unzipping them, and Nat assisted her in taking them off, shucking her boots and socks at the same time. Maria leant back, running a fingertip over her own mouth as she watched Nat standing there, glorious in just the black lace of her underwear. 

“You seem to have too many clothes on,” Nat said decisively, and before Maria realised what was happening Nat had reversed their positions and lightly pushed at Maria’s shoulders, and Maria lowered to settle herself on the edge of the bed. 

“Surely we can find a solution to that,” Maria said. Nat took hold of Maria’s wrists, pressing a kiss to the delicate inside where her pulse thrummed, and knelt between Maria’s parted thighs. 

“I have some ideas, Commander.” Nat smirked. Maria felt the wetness between her legs gather at the epithet. That was a new one. 

“I trust in your flexibility, Agent,” Maria replied, following Nat’s lead. 

Nat’s eyes were alight with desire and mischief, and she reached down to carefully slip Maria’s heels from her feet. Working her hands from Maria’s ankles upwards, Nat slowly felt along the lines of Maria’s legs, massaging knots of tension with firm touches in some places, butterfly light in others, until her left hand connected with something unexpected. 

“Is that your Glock?” Nat asked, taken aback for a moment, running a fingertip over the thigh holster. 

“Are you really surprised?” Maria asked, feeling her thighs tremble under Nat’s touches, as she moved higher and higher.

“No,” Nat admitted. “Delighted, maybe. Even I wasn’t armed tonight.”

“You’re always armed,” Maria said, “even if there are no weapons on you.” 

Nat shrugged, acquiescing. It was true. Her and Clint had gear hidden just about everywhere. 

But she didn’t want to be thinking about weapons right now. She turned back to Maria, slowly undoing the holster, and sliding the gun down Maria’s leg to rest with her shoes. 

Nat pushed the fabric of Maria’s dress up her legs, and Maria marvelled at the way it felt against her skin, and in knowing what Nat would find when she reached her hips. 

Nat’s movements stilled. 

“You’re not wearing any underwear,” Nat exhaled. 

“I’m not,” Maria agreed. 

“This whole evening...” 

“Mhmmm.”

“Are you trying to kill me, Maria?” Nat said it with such seriousness Maria had to laugh. 

“That would be a boon to my reputation, taking out the great Black Wid-oh god, Nat.”

Without any preamble, Nat had leaned forwards and kissed her centre, her tongue pushed flat against Maria’s wetness as she licked in long, decadent strokes. 

Maria gasped, looking down to see the contrast of Nat’s bright hair against the night-dark of her dress. Nat moaned against her, sending a throb through Maria’s belly, and Nat brushed one hand over Maria’s hipbone whilst the other joined her tongue, thumb sliding against the tender nerves of her clit, spreading Maria’s wetness. Maria pulled her dress flush against her to better watch Nat as she worked her tongue lower, dipping into the heat of Maria’s pussy alongside a skilful finger.

Nat looked up at her without faltering, her face slick with Maria’s arousal, and added another finger to the first as their eyes met.

Maria clenched her hands in her dress, unable to take her eyes off of Nat, and felt herself edging ever closer to release. Nat crooked her fingers, and in a moment Maria felt the orgasm surge through her, her thoughts a swirl of stars and a flash of flame. 

Nat gently kissed Maria’s thighs as she came down from the high, her fingers slipping from within her to rub circles over her hips. Maria looked down at Nat, and threaded a hand into her hair. 

Nat looked up with a smile, and climbed onto the bed with Maria. 

“I missed you,” Nat said. 

“I missed you too,” Maria replied, reaching up to kiss Nat. Maria tasted herself in Nat’s mouth, and she reached for Nat’s waist, pulling her towards her. Nat straddled Maria’s stomach, and Maria noticed the wet patch on Nat’s own underwear. 

Maria made to reach for the waistband of Nat’s underwear, but Nat caught her wrist. 

“Everything okay?” Maria asked. 

“Incredible,” Nat said. “I just have another idea.” Nat began to move her hips slowly, pressing herself against the muscles of Maria’s abs. 

“One second,” Maria said, tapping Nat on the bum to have her get up, before quickly pulling the rest of the gown over her head. 

Nat licked her lips before straddling the now naked Maria again, resting herself over the hard planes of Maria’s stomach. 

“Much better,” Maria smiled, resting her hands on Nat’s waist. Nat leaned down, brushing kisses against Maria’s ear as she began to rock herself, slowly at first but gradually building momentum. Maria could feel Nat’s wetness against her stomach, and used her hands at Nat’s waist to help guide her speed. Looking down at the point where Nat was pressed against her, Maria could see Nat’s underwear turned almost see-through with her desire, could make out the outline of Nat’s pussy as she found friction against Maria’s muscles. 

Nat’s breathing was getting shallower, and Maria arched her back to give Nat further leverage. With a thrill of a moan Nat came, and Maria felt the point where Nat’s centre fluttered against her stomach. 

After her heart rate had settled, Nat rolled off of Maria with a deep breath and a long sigh, and the two of them turned to face one another. 

“Well that was fun,” Nat said dryly, and Maria reached, for some unearthly reason, to give her a high five. 

Nat gave it with a laugh, but their hands stayed clasped together, for first a moment, and then a minute. Then more. 

“Hey Nat?” 

“Yeah?”

“I really missed you.” This time, for Maria, it meant something different. Something more. 

“I really missed you too.” It meant that for Natasha, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments and kudos are hugely appreciated. 
> 
> PS apologies if the formatting is weird I’m having to upload on my phone!


End file.
